


Crumbling

by keyofdestiny



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Gen, also its post-homestuck but i fucked around with the universe a bit ok, i just wanted to write some platonic jadedavekat ok, sweet shit i love these three ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24213763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyofdestiny/pseuds/keyofdestiny
Summary: Dave's crumbling and doesn't know how to make it stop.That is, until he gets a text from Jade.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Crumbling

Since when had everything felt like it was crumbling? 

Dave could barely keep himself together, and he felt like he was going to break at any second. What a great way to end the night; on the brink of sobbing at 1AM on a school night.

After the past four years, Dave thought he’d be fine with a bit of crumbling in his life. That’s all that had happened before the game, in the game, during his time on the meteor, right before the final fight, and during the final fight-

Fuck. Those were tears. He forced himself to sit up, looking around the room. It felt all too big right now. More often than not, Dirk would be on the opposite side of the room in his bed, but he was over at the Lalonde household to hang out with the Alpha Kids tonight. 

Sighing, Dave wiped at his eyes, pulling himself out of bed. He needed fresh air… and some apple juice. Grabbing his phone, he made his way out of the room.

After a quick journey to the kitchen, Dave found himself sitting on his front porch, looking up at the night sky. This wasn’t the universe he grew up in, but… somehow it felt like home. Maybe it was the fact that actual human beings existed here, or maybe it was the fact that everyone he cared for was safe, alive, and mostly happy. Whatever it was, Dave wouldn’t trade it for anything in any other universe.

_ DING! _

… Except, he would definitely trade something small for better Pesterchum alert noises, Jegus. 

The noise caught him totally off guard, that was for sure. After debating whether he actually wanted to answer the message, Dave picked up his phone. 

gardenGnostic [GG] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 20XX-12-03 -- 1:08

GG: daaaaave!

GG: are you up? 

GG: i wanna bring your birthday gift before i go to bed, i just got it fully finished!

Dave blinked as he read the messages. “Wh… oh. Right.”    


How the hell did he forget his own birthday? Wow. Where had his mind been-

Another message notification snapped him out of his thoughts.

GG: daaaaaave?

TG: sorry

TG: yeah sure

TG: im on the porch

GG: ok!! ill be over in a sec, let me just tell kar where im going

Dave hummed softly, putting his phone face down. All of his friends lived across the street from him now, which was the biggest highlight to all of this new universe shit. He looked across the road, a slight smile on his face as he saw Jade exit her house. After the night he had been having, she was a sight for sore eyes.

“JADE!” Someone opened the door behind her. “WHERE-”

“Quiet!” Jade huffed deeply. “I told you I was bringing Dave his gift! Maybe if you took off your headphones-”

“OH SHUT UP.”

She huffed, turning to head across the street, but not before Karkat pulled himself outside to join her. The two of them always seemed to lighten the mood, even if it was just with stupid bickering.

Dave chuckled softly, shaking his head at them as they approached his house. “It’s 1AM, might wanna quiet down, Kitkat.”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT.” 

“I’ll think about it.”

Jade giggled. “You two are ridiculous,” she teased, sitting down next to Dave. “But we can talk about that later! This is more important!” 

She offered Dave a red box. “Happy birthday!” 

Dave couldn’t help the soft smile that appeared on his face. He put his apple juice down, taking the box from Jade. “Thanks, Jadey.”

“Open it, dork! It’s from both of us!” 

“Oh?” Dave looked up at Karkat, raising an eyebrow. 

“I HELPED A BIT WITH IT.”

“It was your idea, I just did the finishing touches!” Jade argued.

“DON’T EXPOSE ME!” Karkat said, exasperated. 

Dave snickered, shaking his head fondly. Slowly, he opened the box, pulling out a pair of customized headphones. “You guys-”

Jade grinned. “There’s something else in there too!”

Dave raised an eyebrow, reaching into the box again. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses, smiling at the customized frames. “You two went the extra mile, holy shit.”

“WE WEREN’T JUST GOING TO HALF-ASS A GIFT.”

Jade giggled. “Kar knew you wanted new headphones, so he asked me to help him customize them. Then we saw those killer sunglasses and  _ had  _ to get them and customize those too!” 

“Thanks, guys. I love them.” 

Jade smiled brightly, pulling Dave into a hug. “I’m glad!” she chirped, looking up at Karkat momentarily. “Get down here, grumpy pants.”

“I’M NOT GRUMPY.” Karkat groaned. He joined them on the porch, not having a moment to react before Jade pulled him into their hug. “JESUS-”

Dave snickered. “Just let it happen.”

“WHATEVER. HAPPY BIRTHDAY.”

“... Hey! Whaaaaaat if we did an impromptu sleepover?” Jade suggested, a glint of hope in her eyes. “I know it’s 1:30, but it could still be fun!”

“WHAT ABOUT SCHOOL?” Karkat huffed.

“I don’t have band practice after, I could deal with being up until three tonight.” Dave grinned. 

“Kaaaaaar? You in?” Jade asked, a grin on her face. 

“... FINE. YES. WHATEVER.” 

“Hell yeah! Shitty romcom time!”

“THEY AREN’T SHITTY!”

Whatever had been plaguing Dave’s thoughts ceased to exist at this point. Jade and Karkat always brought a smile to his face, and tonight was absolutely no different. It would take him a while before he actually said this out loud, but he really loved the two of them, and that wasn’t changing any time soon.

“We’re watching Playing For Keeps.” Dave said, grinning at the twin groans from the two of them.

If they felt any ounce of love towards him, that just changed in no more than two seconds.

“I HATE IT HERE.”

“Uuuugh, I’m kicking your ass tomorrow.” Jade declared, standing up. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

Dave snickered. “Yeah, yeah. Now let’s deprive ourselves of sleep.”

“Fuck yeah!”


End file.
